Cover Girls Alt
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: What if the sisters hadn't made it home in "Cover Girls" and Lincoln was left by himself all day? Would he be able to talk to Pop-Pop and do the spring cleaning, all the while keeping Mom and Dad in the dark?


**Like pretty much every other cartoon lover on the planet, I love The Loud House. I really like how Lincoln can be selfish at times, but is ultimately there for his sisters, and that they all truly love each other.**

 **So, wanting to expand on that sibling relationship, I came up with a couple fanfic ideas. This one just came to me after watching "Cover Girls". So, the first part is just the episode with a little more description. But halfway through, it changes.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lincoln sighed in relief as he flopped down on his bed, "And they said it couldn't be done."

It was currently Spring Cleaning Day in the Loud household, so Mom and Dad said all the kids had to help out. However, there was a slight problem with that. Namely, all the girls had stuff they needed/wanted to do today.

So, because of his loving his sisters dearly and always being there for them, Lincoln was currently the only one home, covering for all 10 of his sisters. Somehow, he had managed to make his parents think they were all home doing their chores. By impersonating them through clever disguises and turning on a couple vacuums, he had done it.

Now, he was gonna take a breather before getting start on his own spring cleaning. Wouldn't be too hard, seeing as his room was basically just a big closet.

But of course, things were going very smoothly at the moment, which could only mean they were getting for a train wreck.

"Time for a break, kids!" Mom called up, "Pop-Pop's on video chat. He wants to say hi to all of you!"

Lincoln's eyes went wide and he grimaced. He was the only one home, so how could they all say hi to their grandpa?

Figuring the best thing to do would be to wing it, Lincoln timidly walked down the stairs, just as his parents walked into the kitchen.

He stepped in front of the computer, which had his grandfather's face on it. Pop-Pop was a well built man. Even with age, he still looked like he could put up a good fight.

"Well, if it isn't my look alike," he chuckled, referencing his and Lincoln's similar hairstyles and color by patting his head, "Still got snow on the roof, eh?"

Lincoln took a deep breath as he forced out a laugh, "Heh-heh, sure do, Pop-Pop." Then, in a nanosecond, the perfect excuse came to him, "We're all doing our Spring cleaning, so the sisters nominated me to say hello."

Pop-Pop ignored that last line, however, and told Lincoln, "I tell ya, Spring always puts me in the mood for a song. Why don't you bring Luna down?"

Lincoln instantly started freaking out on the inside. However on the outside he kept his cool and replied, "Sure thing, Pop-Pop." He then quickly hurried away from the computer, before rushing up the stairs.

Once Lincoln was in his room, he (quietly) slammed the door shut and pulled out his phone and texted, _"S.O.S. Come home now!"_

Unknown to Lincoln, however, at the exact moment he sent the text, each of the sisters was so engrossed in what they were doing at that moment, they didn't even notice their phones _*ping*_ from Lincoln's text.

Bobby was feeding Lori grapes. However, as she ate them, a kid threw a Frisbee to his friend, but it sailed over the kid's head and hit Lily in the back, causing her to cry out. As Lori comforted her baby sister and yelled at the kids, neither of the sisters (nor sister's boyfriend) heard the phone go off.

Leni was in the dressing room at the mall, trying on a floral crop top and a pair of skinny jeans. She had just walked out of her changing room to look at herself in the mirror, only to get distracted by a cute, college-age boy who was working. Thus, she walked over to flirt with him and did not hear her phone in her dress, which was hanging in her changing room.

Luna was practicing a new song on her guitar, and her phone went off right as she hit a really loud chord, causing her to miss it.

Luan was performing as a clown at a kid's birthday party. And right when Lincoln sent the text was when she was walking over a bunch of whoopee cushions, which elicited a large amount of laughter, causing her to not hear her phone.

Lynn was gearing up for the first swing at the batting cages' new pitching machine. Finally, she nodded to the worker, who turned the machine on. Her bat hit the ball with a loud *CRACK* right as her phone went off.

Lucy had gotten into an argument with a peppy "Goth-stylist" who was giving "suggestions" on how she could make her poems more upbeat, and it was getting pretty intense with a lot of shouting, so she didn't hear her phone in her pocket.

Lola was giving her speech for why she would make the best Miss Cutie Pie, when she got to the point where she fake cried to win sympathy points. She reached into her pocket to grab a hankie, during which point her phone slipped out of her pocket. Not wanting the judges to see her clumsy mistake, she covertly kicked the phone off the stage, causing it to hit the ground with a light *thunk* just as it went off.

Lana was in the deep end of the mud pit, as though she were in a swimming pool, and thus did not hear her phone.

Lisa was dealing with a couple of her class' bottom students, who couldn't understand the simple (to her, in reality very complex to her students) equation. She was so frustrated that she grabbed the first thing she could find and threw it at them, which happened to be her phone.

Not knowing of these unfortunate-timed events and not having time to wait for his sisters, Lincoln got straight to work, reaching into The Trunk and grabbing his Luna wig, before dashing to her room and grabbing her everyday outfit and acoustic guitar.

He then hurried downstairs and performed a rocked-out version of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" before doing a "stage dive" off the chair, landing on the floor with a *THUD*.

"Bravo!" Pop-Pop clapped, "Tough act to follow. But I'd love to see some comedy from Luan."

Lincoln smiled warily and gave a shaky thumbs up, before heading upstairs to change once again.

Back downstairs, he told the first joke that came to mind, "What doe a nosy pepper do? Gets jalapeño business! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" Only after telling it did Lincoln realize how lame that sounded.

Thankfully Pop-Pop actually thought it was funny, and thus laughed, "Ha ha ha! Hilarious! Now go get those twins."

Turning away from the computer, Lincoln grimaced. This would take some creativity.

5 minutes later, Lincoln returned to the computer, wearing the most creative outfit he had managed to make: his left half was Lola, and his right half was Lana. Carefully making sure only one half of himself was visible at a time, he had an argument about who got to talk to Pop-Pop first.

"Girls, girls," Pop-Pop calmed "them" down, "There's plenty of Pop-Pop for everyone."

After having a quick conversation as the twins, Lincoln hurried away to go get Leni. Once upstairs, he checked his phone to see if anyone had texted him back.

Nothing.

Groaning, he knew he was on his own, at least for now.

For the next couple of hours, Lincoln ran up and down the stairs, constantly switching outfits to match his sisters, all the while entertaining Pop-Pop. Lincoln swore it felt like a montage, with a catchy tune in the background as he repeatedly ran from the computer to his room, putting on outfits, wigs, makeup, and even mud (for Lana) to fool his grandfather.

Leni: "And then, Molly was all like, 'So now I'm broke.' Which was weird because she didn't appear to have any type of boo-boo. Hee-hee."

Lisa: "So I told that ignoramus that he had clearly forgotten to add the bionic…um…carbonate…lamp switch."

Lynn: "Bottom of the 9th, bases were loaded, we were down three points with two strikes against me. But then she threw that ball, and I hit it, getting a homerun and the four points we needed to win. Yup, just like something out of a story."

"Have I seen Lori yet?" Pop-Pop asked, "Bring me…the funny one again."

Lori: "I told that girl that if she wanted my man, she'd have to go through me to get him! And then I made a threatening gesture of smashing her head with my phone."

Luan: "What did one steak say to the other? Nice to _meat_ you. Ha ha ha!"

After Luan's fourth time at the computer, Lincoln ran back upstairs and took a moment to catch his breath. He again checked his phone, which again had no responses from his sisters.

Groaning for what had to be the millionth time that day, he texted, _"Pop-Pop is on video chat and wants to talk to all of us. Come home!"_ and sent it, hoping that would get a response. However, fate must have really been against him, because AGAIN the Loud sisters were all doing things that made them miss the _*ping*_ of Lincoln's text.

When Lincoln got back downstairs, this time as himself, Pop-Pop had fallen asleep. However, before Lincoln could close the video chat, his grandpa jerked awake, exclaiming, "I…I forgot to tell Lily something!"

Lincoln dashed upstairs and put on his Lily wig, along with one of Lily's diapers. He then came down and toddled around, crying out, before making a raspberry sound and muttering, "Poo-poo!"

"No wait, it was Leni," Pop-Pop said, "Or was it Lisa?"

Lincoln then rushed upstairs and got his Leni outfit again. However, on his way out of his room, he realized he had put on Leni's dress and Lisa's wig. "Who the heck am I supposed to be, Lensa?"

He dashed back into his room and swapped out wigs.

Leni: "Then I shrieked out in embarrassment and tried to cover myself, but then Lisa told me…"

Lisa: "…that she was wearing KHAKI pants, so she wasn't actually half naked in front of all of us."

Lucy:

"Pop-Pop, hair white as snow  
Will it snow forever?  
If you ask about the sun,  
I say never!"

Lincoln then opened his mouth and jumped at the computer as he let out a large, "HHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Lori: "OMG, Pop-Pop! You'll never believe what awesome present Bobby got me. It was a…diamond necklace. Er…not real diamonds, but I love how he's thinking. Dreamy sigh."

Lynn: "…and so then the coach tells us to save it for the hockey rink. That punk was lucky, cuz I was feeling extra fighty that day."

Finally, dressed again as himself, Lincoln told Pop-Pop about the ending of his recent comic book, "…and then Ace Savy jumped off the…the roof, leaving One-Eyed Jack dangling as the police…as the police arrived…and arrested him." He ended his story with a deep breath.

Now, Lincoln was an 11-year-old boy, and thus had quite a bit of energy, which was doubled due to having 10 sisters. However, after over 3 hours of running up and down the stairs, swapping out clothes, and remembering who he was and how he had to act, he was understandably ready to pass out from exhaustion. Thankfully, though, it looked like he was about done.

"Great story, kiddo," Pop-Pop chuckled, "Now, I'm sure you gotta get back to cleaning, so…" Lincoln reached for the mouse to turn off the video chat, "…go get everyone so I can say goodbye!"

Lincoln froze. What was he supposed to do now? None of the others were home, and it was hard enough impersonating them one at a time. Now he had to be all 11 of them at once?!

"Ok, Pop-Pop," she said, taking deep breath, "Just a minute." He then hurried upstairs, trying not to freak out as he tried to figure out what to do. He figured he had about 5 minutes before Pop-Pop noticed he was taking too long, so he had to act fast.

As Lincoln ran towards his room trying to figure out what to do, he noticed it. A broom leaning against the all. With all the spring cleaning that was (supposed to be) going on, there were more than enough brooms and mops for him to make dummies of his siblings. And then, as though the universe was helping him out even more, the broom fell over and landed partway into Lucy and Lynn's room.

"Lynn's sports balls!" Lincoln cried. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

After the fastest five minutes of his life (in that they both went by fast AND he was running super fast), Lincoln had assembled dummies of all 10 of his sisters.

-Lily was the easiest, just put the wig and diaper on a volleyball, which he drew a smiley face on.

-Lisa was a mini broom and dust pan with a red dodge ball for her head.

-Lola and Lana were a broom snapped in half for each of their bodies, and basketballs for their heads.

-Lucy was one of the shorter brooms, with a volleyball for her head (to look like her white face paint).

-Lynn was also one of the shorter brooms, with a football for a head.

-Luan was her comedy routine's mike stand, with a whoopee cushion for a head and wearing her Groucho glasses.

-Luna was one of her guitars for a body, with a purple dodge ball for a head.

-Leni was a mop with a soccer ball for a head, while she was wearing her sunglasses like normal glasses to cover the black spots on the ball.

-Lori was a broom with a volleyball for a head, while also wearing sunglasses.

After that came the voices. He had to have 11 voices says, "Bye Pop-Pop!" at the same time. Luckily, he had an idea.

He ran to Luan and Luna's room and grabbed the video camera Luan used to record her siblings when they did something funny. He then grabbed Luna's recording machine that she used to record her music on. Finally, he ran back to his room and grabbed his tape recorder. He hadn't used it before now, but was sure glad he had it.

He said his line into the camera and tape recorder. Next, he played both recordings (and said it himself) into the recording machine. Now he had a recording of 3 people saying it.

He repeated this process a few times until he had enough people. He tucked the tape recorder into his pocket and ran to his room to grab the dummies.

Now came the hardest part: Lincoln knew he had to get these dummies downstairs NOW, which meant he had to carry them down all at once…without dropping them and messing them up...even though they would likely be stacked so high he wouldn't be able to see a thing.

"Kill me now," he muttered, before grabbing each dummy and making his way out of his room.

Don't ask me how, because I'm the writer and even I don't know how, but somehow Lincoln did it. He made it downstairs and quickly set the dummies up in front of the computer.

Finally taking his spot in front of the computer, he raised his hand behind the Luna dummy's back and waited for the right moment.

"Well," Pop-Pop chuckled, "You kids really made my day. Talk to ya soon."

Lincoln pressed the button on his tape recorder and waved, "Bye, Pop-Pop!"

Finally, the video chat ended, and Lincoln breathed a HUGE sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over wit-"

"Kids, how's your cleaning coming?" Mom called from the kitchen.

Lincoln's eyes went wide as he realized he hadn't been able to actually do any cleaning. He knew he had to act fast, otherwise Mom and Dad would come up to check and would see that the girls weren't home.

"Great, great, great, great, great!" Lincoln called out as he gathered the dummies and rushed upstairs, using all of his sister's voices as he purposely made as much racket as he could running up the stairs.

"Well, your father and I will be up to check in a little bit," Mom called out.

Lincoln groaned. This meant he had to do ALL the cleaning, and fast!

"Well, I just impersonated all my sisters, how hard can this be?"

* * *

Lincoln spent the next several hours running back and forth upstairs, carrying feather dusters, wet wipes, brooms, and vacuums.

He dusted selves, scrubbed the walls, vacuumed the floors, made the beds, put dirty laundry in the hamper, put clean laundry in the dresser drawers.

Finally, at around 4:00, Lincoln was done. All the girls' rooms were cleaned (pretty well, if he did say so himself), and all the dummies were in their beds, and their doors were open just enough that their parents would be able to hear the recordings of fake snoring.

As Lincoln stepped out of Lori and Leni's room, he was beat! He had spent all day running around posing as 11 people and doing a TON of cleaning, and it was not easy. Plus, since he was on Spring Break, he had stayed up until about 3 in the morning reading comics, before being woken up at 8. And let me tell you, 5 hours of sleep was NOT enough for an 11-year-old. Needless to say, Lincoln was about 5 minutes away from passing out from exhaustion.

So now, with all his sisters taken care of, Lincoln was gonna go take a little nap. He figured he'd nap for 2 hours, get up and quickly clean his room, have dinner, then watch the newest _ARGGH!_ episode with Clyde.

However, as he was walking towards his room, his mother walked up the stairs. Lincoln froze in fear, before remembering that he could just say he was in the bathroom if his mom asked what he was doing out here.

"Lincoln, sweetie, how's your cleaning coming along?" She asked, as she peeked into Lori and Leni's room, "Looks like your sisters wore themselves out with their cleaning." She then started going around the upstairs hallway, checking all the rooms. Finally, she got to his.

"Oh boy," he muttered, as he watched his mother open his door…

"LINCOLN LOUD!"

It was safe to guess that his mother was mad at seeing his messy room.

Gulping nervously, Lincoln walked up to his mother, who was frowning at him.

"Lincoln," her eye twitched as she spoke, clearly trying to hold in her anger, "Would you care to tell me why your room is a mess while your sisters' rooms are all clean?"

"Well…" Lincoln nervously rubbed his hands together as he tried to figure out what to say. The way he saw it, someone was gonna end up busted. He could either confess to what he did and EVERYONE would be busted, or…

Lincoln sighed; he hoped his sisters knew how much he loved them.

"Mom, the truth is that I spent all day reading comics and playing video games…" he paused as he took another deep breath, "And jumping up and down on my bed. I figured when you came to check, I could shove everything under my bed." He then looked down, hoping to appear guilty.

"Lincoln," his mother sighed, "I am VERY disappointed in you. You are to clean your room right this instant, and you're grounded for a week. In fact, I don't really believe in old school punishments, but I think you can also skip dinner tonight. I'll be back to check on your progress in an hour. If you're not done, you're grounding will be doubled. Do I make myself clear?"

Lincoln felt his eyes watering, but kept it together as he replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," his mother nodded and headed back downstairs.

As soon as his mother was downstairs, Lincoln let a couple of tears roll down his face. If there was one thing in this world that Lincoln truly hated, it was disappointing his mother. The two had always had a special bond of sorts, and he always tried to make things right. Like the day she took him to work on "Take Your Daughter to Work Day" so he wouldn't be bored, and he ended up losing her novel; he had had to do some pretty crazy things to get it back, only for it to be damaged beyond repair. She had been upset with him that day, but he had ultimately managed to make things right.

He didn't have the slightest clue how he could make up for this. It hurt a little extra to think he had been punished for the wrong thing. Technically, he deserved to be punished for lying to his grandfather, deceiving him into thinking he had talked to all his grandkids when in fact he had only talked to one of them.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Lincoln figured the best way to start making it up to his mother would be to do what she directly told him to do: clean his room. Despite being majorly tired and just wanting to lay down, he knew he would never hear the end of it if his mother came up to find him asleep on his messy bed.

So, slapping himself very hard on the face to wake up, he got to work.

* * *

One hour later, Mom came back up to check on Lincoln's progress. Though still a little upset with him, she was at least glad to see that he had done what she asked and cleaned his room. And double checking, she was also happy to see that he had not shoved everything under his bed.

Lincoln stood next to his bed, slightly wobbling as he struggled to stay focused. His mother stood up and looked at him, and Lincoln got ready to apologize for slacking off. He figured he'd wait for her to tell him he did a good job, first.

However, she simply nodded her head, turned around, and walked out of the room. "Night," she called over her shoulder.

Lincoln slumped over, hurt. Since he was grounded and wouldn't get dinner, he realized his mother expected him to stay in his room for the rest of the night.

The tears started flowing again as he pulled out his phone and texted Clyde that he had been grounded, meaning he couldn't watch _ARGGH!_ tonight.

Without waiting for a response, Lincoln shut his phone off and tossed it on his dresser, before hopping on his bed and grabbing Bun-Bun, before he slowly let his exhaustion overtake him.

As he drifted off, he realized that he would need to use this week to make up with his mother. He was still sad by how disappointed in him she was, but for now he just needed sleep.

* * *

At 6:00, all the girls finally got home. After meeting up out front, Lynn was picked to go in and talk to their parents while the rest of them snuck in.

Upon entering the house, Lynn couldn't see her parents, which was a good sign. Carefully sneaking in, she found them in the kitchen, both facing away from her as they whispered about something.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," she said brightly.

"Oh, hey kiddo," Dad said, "Have a nice nap?"

The young athlete was taken back by that question. Her parents believed that she had been _napping_? She hadn't taken a nap in years. After all, if she napped, then that would cut into her practice time.

"Uh…yeah, totally," she said, doing a quick stretch, "I feel so relaxed."

"Good to hear," Mr. Loud said, as the others entered the kitchen, "Ah, everyone's up. Good. Your mother just ordered dinner."

"We're up?" Lori asked, confused, only to have Lynn mouth, "Apparently we've all been taking naps."

They all looked at each other, confused, before realizing that Lincoln must have said they were laying down in order to cover for them.

However, at that moment, their eyes all went wide. They had just met up out front and realized they had all snuck out. It hadn't yet occurred to them that doing so meant Lincoln was covering for ALL of them.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard their mother sigh in annoyance.

"Take another minute, Honey," Mr. Loud said, patting his wife on the back. He then turned to the girls and whisper-shouted, "Your mother's still upset at Lincoln, so don't mention his name."

"You're standing right next to me, dear," Mrs. Loud sighed, "I can hear you."

The sisters all looked at each other curiously. Finally, Lori spoke up, "What did Lincoln do?"

Sighing again, their mother explained, "Well, when I went upstairs to check on all of you, I found out that while you all had cleaned your rooms, which I'm very proud of all of you for doing, I found out that Lincoln had spent the whole day goofing off…"

Each of the sisters tuned their mother out at that point. Their rooms were cleaned? But they had all said they would clean them when they got back. Then, it slowly came together for all of them: Lincoln was covering for all of them, so he cleaned their rooms for them before he cleaned his. Then, he must have shoved clothes or something in their beds to make it look like they were asleep. However, their mother must have caught him right before he could clean his room, so to cover for them, he must have said he spent the whole day goofing off. It was the sweetest, most loyal thing he had ever done for them.

"…so anyway," Mrs. Loud finished up, "Pizzas should be here soon. I also ordered some of those cinnamon breadsticks you girls like. Also, I figured tomorrow we could go to that matinee you girls were talking about.

The girls' eyes all went wide as Lisa spoke up, "You mean that special showing of the first three _Star Battles_ movies?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Mom nodded, before sighing, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a glass of wine." At that, their parents exited the kitchen.

Lori opened her mouth to say something to her sisters, but Mr. Loud stuck his head back in and added, "By the way, Pop-Pop called me and told me that he really appreciated you kids taking the time out of your day to talk to him." Mr. Loud then headed to his room to join his wife.

The kids all looked at each other in confusion. Pop-Pop had called. Or, knowing his preferred method of communication, he had video-chatted with them? How?

"I can hack the computer and we can watch the video chat," Lisa spoke up. With nothing else to go on, the sisters all nodded, and headed for the living room.

* * *

 _"Bye, Pop-Pop," 11 voices rang out, as the video chat ended._

The Loud girls stared at the computer screen in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Lincoln had spent over three hours impersonating all of them (Lisa had done a "rough cut" command on the computer, so they saw the whole thing in about half an hour) before finally using cleaning supplies and Lynn's sports balls to impersonate them all at once.

While the rest were watching the video chat, Lynn had run upstairs to confirm that all of their rooms were, as their parents had said, completely clean, with dummies in their beds and recordings of them snoring in their rooms. She also noted that Lincoln really was asleep.

Finally, Lori spoke up, "Lincoln spent the whole day covering for all of us, and he got punished. We spent the whole day doing what we wanted instead of our chores, and we're getting rewarded."

Leni spoke up, "That sounds…um…not right. Oh! It sounds left."

"You mean it sounds wrong," Lisa sighed, "But yes, it is wrong on so many levels."

"We gotta do something," Luna spoke up, "We can't leave our bro hanging like this."

"But what can we do?" asked Luan, "If we come clean, Mom and Dad will clean our clocks, before making us clean the clocks." The rest of the sisters groaned at Luan's pun.

"We can't just let Lincoln suffer. My dark masters would not be pleased with me if I stood by and did nothing," Lucy dully stated, at which point the other sisters took a small step away from her.

The sisters all looked at each other, before each of them let out a sigh.

"MOM!" Lori called out, "WE GOT SOMETHING WE NEED TO TELL YOU!"

* * *

 _Lincoln was hurriedly cleaning his room, trying to get done before his mother came to check on him._

 _As he dumped a bunch of old, useless stuff in a trash bag, he heard what sounded like an elephant charging up the stairs._

 _"Lincoln!" he heard a demonic voice yell, "YOU BETTER BE DONE WITH YOUR ROOM!"_

 _"J…just a minute, Mom," he called out, quickly trying to get his room clean. However, it appeared messier than before._

 _Suddenly, his door AND the whole room was ripped away, leaving just a black nothingness filled with messy clothes, trash, and a horribly unmade bed._

 _Standing there, nearly 20 feet tall, was his mother. She looked angry at first, but as she looked around at the mess, her eyes started to water._

 _"You made me SAAAAAADDDD, Lincoln!" his mother cried, as her eyes turned into faucets. They started pouring water, flooding the area Lincoln was in._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry!" Lincoln cried, trying to swim away. However, at that moment a whirlpool appeared, sucking in all the water, "I was just trying to do the right thhhhiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!"_

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" Lincoln shot up in his bed, clutching his chest as he took deep breaths.

"Lincoln, sweetie, what's wrong?" Next thing Lincoln knew, he was being pulled into a hug. Taking a moment to collect himself, he also noticed that he was being hugged by his mother.

"M…Mom?" he asked, still a little confused.

"You have a bad dream, sweetie?" she asked, petting his head, something she usually did for all her kids when they needed comfort.

"Yeah, I did," he warily said, "Um…was the part of you being really disappointed in me a dream, too?"

"No," Mom replied, "That part was real."

"Oh…" Lincoln wasn't sure what to say. He was just so confused at this point. He knew his mother didn't hate him, but she sure seemed to have gotten over her disappointment rather quickly.

"The girls came clean," Mom said, "They watched the video chat with Pop-Pop, and then showed it to me. While I'm disappointed you all lied, I have to say I admire that you took a dive for your sisters."

"Well, we're family. It's what we do," Lincoln said sheepishly, as his mother finally released him.

"I know, and I'm proud of all you for that," she said, smiling, "However, you're all grounded for the next 3 days, with extra cleaning."

Lincoln blushed, "Shoulda seen that coming."

"Also," his mother said, "You have to try out for your school's drama club. Seeing the way you acted on video was quite impressive."

"Ok, Mom," Lincoln said, shrugging indifferently. He didn't hate the idea, nor think of it as a punishment. Heck, maybe drama could be his thing that separates him from his sisters. But we'll get to that in another fanfic.

"However," his mother continued, "You get to watch your show tonight, as a reward for your help around the house today."

Lincoln's eyes brightened up, "Really?"

"Yup," Mom nodded, "Now, you better get downstairs, your show starts in 5 minutes."

"Thanks, Mom," Lincoln said, eagerly hugging her before running out of his room. His mother smiled as she watched him go.

Immediately outside his room, he ran into his sisters, who were all giving him grateful smiles.

"Thank you," he said, hugging each and every one of them, before running downstairs.

When he got down there, he was not only surprised by the sight of Clyde sitting in front of the TV, but also a whole pizza for the two of them, along with some cinnamon breadsticks and a two-liter of root beer.

"Score!" he happily exclaimed, jumping on the couch and high-fiving his best friend, who turned on the TV.

"Ya know, with a family like this, ya never have to worry about taking heat. Whether you're covering for each other, or just taking a dive, ya know you'll always have someone there for you."

As Lincoln watched his show, he felt good knowing he and his sisters would always have each other's backs.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, during the disguise montage, Lincoln's in disguise dialogue is different than the episode because he obviously wouldn't think exactly like his sisters, so impersonating them would be a little different than the others when they were impersonating each other. (That sentence confused me.)**

 **If people like this, I may do a sequel involving Lincoln joining the drama club. Meanwhile, I have a few other LH fanfics planned.**

 **R &R**


End file.
